


Shipping and Handling

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Christmas Fics [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Steve and Phil get into some trouble on their shift and Fury isso done with thier shit.





	Shipping and Handling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “We both work as gift wrappers in a post store and it’s Christmas Eve but nobody is here so we decide to fool around and wrap each other up but oh god our boss is coming and how are we supposed to explain ourselves” AU

“Sir,” Coulson said seriously, “I can explain.”

Fury just stood in the doorway, looming and watching them like a giant bat confused to find itself right-side up, his face completely devoid of expression.

“It’s my fault,” Steve cut in, somehow managing to look both contrite and ready to start a fight despite the bow on his head and the giftwrap holding his legs together. “Phil had nothing to do with this.”

One of Fury’s brows arched silently, asking the question he didn’t… the question of how Steve ended up completely immobilized and laying on the floor without any help, perhaps.

“I was equally as implicit as Mr. Rogers,” Coulson protested immediately. “Possibly more so. As shift supervisor, it was my responsibility-“

“I egged him on! He never would have done it without-“

Fury didn’t stay to listen to their excuses, just turned on his heel to stride right back out the door. Steve sent Coulson a bewildered look from the floor.

“So… does this mean we’re not fired? Cause, I’m not gonna lie, I really don’t want to have to tell Bucky this is how I lost my job.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Say hi on Tumblr! ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
